Contemporary training in clinical research requires significant formal coursework to provide broad, rigorous training in research methods as well as the opportunity for a closely mentored research experience. We propose the creation of the Boston University Clinical Research Training (CREST) program which will include three components: 1) a Master's degree for which trainees will have the option of any one of three Master's degree programs, each of which require basic epidemiology and biostatistics courses. The options include a Master's in Science in Epidemiology, a Master's in Public Health degree, and a Master of Arts in Medical Sciences; 2) a bi-weekly seminar, which will cover important topics not necessarily covered by courses, serve to expose trainees to the on-going clinical research in the institution, provide a forum for trainee research presentations, and serve as a model for supportive constructive criticism of clinical research, and 3) a two-year closely-mentored clinical research project at the conclusion of which trainees will be expected to present and submit at least one manuscript based on their research. At the end of their training program, Boston University CREST trainees will possess both the sufficient didactic training background and practical research experience to become independently funded, committed clinical investigators. The proposed program will be based at Boston University Medical Campus, which consists of the School of Medicine, the School of Public Health, the School of Dental Medicine, Boston Medical Center and the Boston and Bedford Veteran's Administration Medical Centers, the Roger Williams Hospital in Providence, Rhode Island, twelve community health clinics, the Slone Epidemiology Unit and the Framingham Heart Study. CREST builds on an existing program currently offered only to post-doctoral trainees in the department of medicine. We propose to open the Master's degree program to additional trainees outside the department of medicine, and expand the course offerings of the School of Public Health and Graduate School of Biomedicine to include current topics of great relevance in clinical research. Several aspects of the Boston University CREST program are unique. First, the School of Public Health will offer trainees sufficient course credits for them to obtain a Master's degree tuition-free, a significant institutional investment in clinical research training. Second, the inclusion of trainees outside the department of medicine will begin to create a cadre of surgeons, dentists and other allied health professionals who have high level training in clinical research. Third, BUMC serves an inner-city, under-served multi-ethnic population, ensuring the development of clinical researchers who have expertise in the challenges inherent in conducting research in these important populations. Fourth, we will integrate residents in training into the CREST program to develop an interest in clinical research at an early stage of training.